The amount of data transferred between and among electronic devices has increased tremendously. Applications such as high-definition video require huge amounts of data to be transferred at very high data rates. Unfortunately, high-speed communications between electronic devices have become so fast that simple cables consisting of two inserts connected by wires are no longer suitable. These simple cables degrade signals and cause skews such that high-speed data communication is not reliable.
Accordingly, new cables are needed. These cables may be active in that they include active electronic components, such as integrated circuits. These circuits consume power and thus create heat. This heat can degrade reliability of the cable and its circuitry, and can also be unpleasant for a user to touch.
These cables may experience forces and mechanical stress during use. Given their complexity, it may be useful to provide cables having increased strength. Also, given their complexity, problems with manufacturability may be a concern.
Thus, what is needed are circuits, methods, and apparatus for high-speed cables that can reliably convey signals in high-speed communications. The cable inserts may be able to transfer heat in a way to improve user experience and cable reliability. The cables may have increased strength. The cables and connector inserts may be arranged in such a way as to provide improved manufacturability.